The present invention relates to an adjustable staircase assembly.
Conventional adjustable staircase assemblies generally include stringers of a fixed length coupled by various means to each other and to tread supports and, in some cases, arm rails. Many of the known modular assemblies require the drilling of holes in order to install tread supports and the like and/or require a large number of bolts or pins in the assembly of the structure. Significantly, none of the known modular staircase assemblies utilize modular stringers. Known staircase assemblies require separate stringers for supporting the steps the stringers being tailored to the required length and pitch of the staircase.